


Flash

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | MicroficSymm fucks Moira in her office, and they try not to get caught.





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Shh,” Moira hissed. She gripped hard at Satya’s hip with one hand to still her thrusting.  
  
Satya stopped if only to catch her breath. She buried her forehead against the curve of Moira’s shoulder where it stretched up into her long, pale neck. She panted steadily, breath hot on Moira’s collarbone.  
  
There was movement out in the hallway, someone shuffling past the door. The lights were off and the door to Moira’s office was locked but voices, or worse moans, coming from inside would be suspicious. It was best to keep quiet less they get caught. Moira had no interest in explaining to the Oasis magistrates why she was getting fucked on top of her desk by the ambassador from Vishkar.  
  
The answer was obvious. Who wouldn’t want to be fucked by Satya Vaswani? She was the dictionary definition of flawless. It wasn’t just her beauty, it was her poise and elegance. Moira was weak for her the moment they met. It was only a matter of time before they ended up together; an inevitability, not if but when.  
  
Satya saw right through the request for a private demonstration of hard light technology. Moira’s area of expertise was biochemistry. The mechanics and intricacies of hard light were beyond the scope of her knowledge. Satya had agreed to go with her anyway, somewhere quiet for a little show and tell.  
  
Moira didn’t expect for Satya to be so straight forward. As soon as the door had closed on the two of them, she manifested a hard light dildo out of nowhere. The strap on that made the dildo wearable came soon after. There was little debate about who should wear it. Moira was more than happy to let Satya take the lead.  
  
She did take a few seconds to be impressed that the hard light could produce something stiff and rigid like a plastic sex toy and something flexible and comfortable enough to resemble leather straps. It was remarkable how versatile the technology was. She didn’t marvel over it for long though. They were undressing each other fast, fighting to find the skin underneath their clothes, lips clashing together in harsh kisses at every available opportunity.  
  
Then they were fucking, hard and fast; grinding, thrusting, skin slapping skin. The desk groaned under their weight and went sliding, inch by inch, across the floor with each thrust. If it weren’t for the sounds of someone approaching out in the hall, they would still frantically be going at it. Now they were standing in each other’s space, breathing the same air, skin touching skin as they listened and waited.  
  
Eventually the noises out in the hallway receded from the door. Whoever had been waking by was gone now. Satya and Moira were free to continue. They waited a few extra seconds to be sure, breathing hard.  
  
“Ready?” Satya asked, golden eyes glinting. The only light in the room was the pale blue glow of the hard light cock and ensuing strap work.  
  
Moira nodded.  
  
Satya reached down to line things up correctly, nudging the tip of the phallic object into the hole between Moira’s legs. She waited a beat before thrusting in deep. Moira bit her lip hard, arching into it. It felt so good to be fucked, real and raw and deep.  
  
The glow of the hard light was smothered, lost to the deep the of Moira’s body. As Satya rolled her hips, dragging the cock back out, blue light filled the room again as inch by inch was revealed. As Satya resumed fucking Moira at a steady pace a strobing flash ensued glowing from between their legs.  
  
Satya stole the breath from Moira, as throaty grunts met heavy hard thrust. With the skills of a dancer in her repertoire she made keeping the rhythm seem so easy. She did not falter, did not miss a step, did not slow or lose stamina. She worked Moira into a frenzy, fucking her until her muscles were tense and tight all over and she couldn’t keep her moans to herself anymore.  
  
“Are you close?” Satya asked, not stopping.  
  
Moira could only bite her lip and nod.  
  
Satya pulled out, but kept her momentum going and thrust upwards. The slick cock slid over Moira’s sensitive clit. Moira jerked, startled. It felt so good, though; an electric spark of pleasure. All at once instead of internal stimulation it was all external. Satya continued rolling her hips, and the head of the hard light cock rubbed Moira’s clit up and down.  
  
Moira’s eyes rolled back into her head. She came so hard it was like her brain had shorted out. She was only aware of the fact that she was making noise because Satya clamped a hand over her mouth. She continued her motions, rubbing Moira through each shuddering tremble of her climax.  
  
When they were through, they both stopped to catch their breath again. Their quiet panting filled the office. They were hot and sweaty, but the human contact felt good.  
  
Satya leaned in, nuzzling Moira’s neck. She nosed up to her ear, soft lips at her earlobe. “My turn.” She whispered seductively.  
  
Moira groaned, all too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
